Happy Mother Day, Tsunade baachan!
by Hitomi No Azure
Summary: hari ini, hari ibu semua orang memberikan hadiah bunga kepada ibu mereka, bagaimana dengan Naruto? kepada siapa dia memberikan bunga?


Warning : OOC,humor garing,Typos,bahasa aneh, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Genres :Family/Humor

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua charater lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ada yang berbeda hari ini...tapi apa,ya..?" Ucap Naruto saat berjalan-jalan di Konoha, suasana di Konoha seperti biasanya, ramai, ribut, dan lain-lainnya, tapi ada yang berbeda. Ya, hampir semua orang terutama anak-anak membawa hadiah atau bunga di tangannya.

_'Kenapa hari ini hampir semua orang membawa kado dan bunga?_' Pikir Naruto bingung. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat dia melihat sepasang pemuda dari kejauhan,

"Hooi!, Kiba, Shino" panggil Naruto kepada kedua pemuda itu sambil berlari kearah mereka. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah Naruto

"Hoi, Naruto ada apa?" Jawab Kiba, saat Naruto sudah berada di hadapan mereka,

"aku tanya, hari ini, hari apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba, membuat pemuda itu kebingungan,

" hah? Memangnya ada apa, sampai kau bertanya begitu?" Jawab Kiba dengan wajah bingung kearah Naruto,

"yah, sebenarnya aku merasa aneh, hari ini aku melihat hampir semua orang membawa hadiah dan bunga, memangnya hari ini, hari apa, Kiba?" Jawab Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Hari ini, Hari Ibu, Naruto, semua anak memberikan hadiah kepada ibu mereka, kau tidak tahu ya?" Tanya Kiba dengan muka bingung, mendengar jawaban Kiba, Naruto terdiam,

"Hei, Naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto menatap Kiba dan tersenyum

"tidak, tidak apa-apa terima kasih atas informasinya ya Kiba." jawab Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka. Membuat pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu bingung,

Shino yang hanya diam sejak Naruto bertanya membuka suaranya "Kiba, apa kau lupa..?" Tanya Shino kepada Kiba

"Lupa? Tentang apa?" Jawab Kiba,

"Naruto itu, dia kan, tidak punya..." Kata-kata Shino tidak perlu diteruskan karena sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, wajah Kiba berubah horror, tak lama pemuda itu telah memukulkan tangannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

Naruto melamun sepanjang jalan, 'hari ibu ya...,' pikir pemuda itu. tanpa disadari Naruto langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan kantor Hokage, saat tersadar dia sudah berada di dalam kantor Hokage, tepat dihadapannya berdiri Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan wajah aneh,

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto, Naruto terkejut, namun dia tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar

"Tsunade-sama, tunggu disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, mengerti!" Teriak Naruto kepada Tsunade sambil berlari keluar, membuat Hokage wanita itu, terkejut dan terdiam ditempat

"Apa-apaan anak itu," ucap Tsunade sambil kembali duduk dimejanya, tak lama muka Hokage wanita itu berubah pucat. _'apa tadi aku mendengar bocah itu memanggilku dengan suffix "-Sama"?_' Pikir Tsunade.

Naruto berlari dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju toko bunga Yamanaka, dia hampir saja menabrak Ino yang sedang berada di depan pintu,

"Naruto!, ada apa kau terburu-buru begini? hampir saja kau menabrakku tahu!" Tanya Ino kepada Naruto,

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Ino bisakah kau memberiku bunga?" Tanya Naruto dengan terburu-buru,

"tentu saja, tapi kau harus bayar tidak boleh berhutang" jawab Ino,

"akan kubayar, tenang saja" jawab Naruto cepat, pemuda itu terlihat senang sekaligus panik,

Ino segera mengambilkan Naruto bunga dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu, begitu mendapatkan bunga dari Ino, Naruto segera memberikan uang dan berlari keluar,

"Naruto, tunggu, bunga itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Ino saat Naruto berada di depan pintu tokonya,

"Tsunade-sama" jawab Naruto cepat, meninggalkan Ino yang sekarang tengah memasang muka bengong,

"Nona Hokage?" Ucap Ino dengan muka bengong.

Setelah mendapatkan bunga Naruto menuju ke kantor Hokage secepatnya, begitu sampai dia berhenti di depan pintu, mengatur napasnya, dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," panggil Tsunade dari balik pintu, begitu Naruto membuka pintu dia melihat muka Hokage itu terkejut, dia sampai berdiri dari kursinya

"Naruto, apa kau tadi mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mendekati pemuda itu,

"ya, memangnya kenapa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Naruto kepada Tsunade, pertanyaan yang membuat muka Hokage itu semakin pucat, tapi dengan segera diabaikan olehnya,

"anoo, Tsunade-sama ada yang ingin kuberikan kepada anda," ucap Naruto sambil memasang muka malu-malu,

mungkin setelah ini Tsunade harus menyuruh Kakashi memeriksa rumah Naruto, mengecek apa saja yang dimakan pemuda pirang ini tadi pagi hingga membuat pemuda rubah itu menjadi seperti ini,

Tsunade mengangguk "baiklah, apa yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang, tak lama Naruto menyerahkan bunga yang tadi dibelinya kepada Tsunade

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Tsunade-sama" ucap Naruto, sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Tsunade menatap Naruto tidak percaya,

"ini untukku Naruto? untuk hari ibu?" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya,

"ya, kupikir karena aku tidak memiliki ibu, aku ingin memberikannya kepada Tsunade-sama, karena Tsunade-sama, sudah kuanggap sebagai nenek, juga ibuku, jadi setidaknya hari ini aku ingin menjadi anak baik dan memberi Tsunade-sama hadiah" jawab Naruto, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuande, tapi Hokage itu dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah muda diwajahnya,

Tsunade tersenyum lembut _'jadi itu alasannya hari ini dia menjadi sopan begini, ternyata dia bisa juga menjadi manis seperti ini'_ pikir Tsunade. "terima kasih Naruto, tapi sebenarnya aku merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk mendapatkan bunga di hari ibu seperti ini" jawab Tsunade sambil mengambil bunga ditangan pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan wajah bingung, "jadi apa aku harusnya menyebut hari ini, Hari Nenek?" Tanya Naruto. Membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Hokage wanita itu. _'Kutarik kata-kataku tadi..'_ rutuk Tsunade dalam hati.

Fin.

* * *

Huwaa, sudah lama sekali saya tidak membuat fic. Begitu membuat malah fic Gaje seperti ini*pundung  
Mohon maaf jika, cerita saya ini aneh dan terlalu OOC, dan saya harap senpai sekalian bisa memberikan saran, pendapat, kritik untuk saya, agar bisa menulis dengan lebih baik.**  
"Thanks for reading"**


End file.
